Life on the Road
by casisabamf
Summary: Rebecca Henderson has known the Winchesters for years. But with John missing and Sam having been at Stanford for the last few years, things are a lot different. Ships: Dean/OC friendship/relationship, Sam/OC friendship
1. Probably Not The Best Idea Dean

****_So here's the new story that's been messing around in my head for quite some time now. Finally getting around to posting it. I assure you this chapter is mostly filler and backstory but it will get a little more into the relationships and stuff. So yeah. Leave some reviews please. ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Probably Not The Best Idea Dean**

Rebecca Henderson tried to roll over and grumbled as the grip around her tightened. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the peacefully sleeping Dean Winchester right behind her. She groaned and elbowed him lightly.

"Dean. I can't move. Leggo." She said in her sleepy state.

Nothing. She groaned and tried to get as comfortable as he could. Every time John left he always acted like this. For some reason sharing a bed with her helped him sleep better ever since Sam left. Dean wouldn't admit it, but Becca knew that it was the truth. There was nothing romantic or sexual about it. It just seemed to help Dean sleep better at night.

Becca groaned again. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep. She just wasn't comfortable. She looked back over at Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully. She nudged him again.

"Dean. Wake up you ass." He didn't move at all. "Come on. This isn't funny and I know for a fact that you are not that heavy of a sleeper." She caught the slight smirk at the corner of his lips. "Ha. I knew you were up. Now move over fatty."

"Wow. You are not a very nice person in the morning." Dean rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes before looking back over at Rebecca.

"Sorry. Kinda hard to be nice when you have a person holding you down so you can't move at all."

"I thought you liked the kinky stuff."

Rebecca slapped Dean and climbed out of the bed. "You Dean Winchester are such a pervert."

"Guilty as charged sweetheart. What time is it anyways?"

"Like eight. And I blame you for the reason we are up this early."

Dean grumbled and closed his eyes again. Becca went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, knowing full well that she was up for good now. When she got out and all dressed, she saw Dean had fallen back asleep. She walked over to the light switch and turned all of the lights on before throwing a couch pillow at Dean.

"Wake up ass. If I'm going to be awake so are you."

"Prima donna." Dean grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Whatever. You got any messages from your dad yet?"

Dean flipped open his phone. "Nope. It's not like him to go this long without calling."

Becca looked over at Dean. Worry covered his face. "I'm sure he's fine Dean. I mean its John Winchester. That man is like invincible." She caught the small smile that quickly faded.

"Yeah still. It's not like him. Maybe we should tell Sam."

Rebecca thought about the last conversation she'd had with Sam about Jess and Stanford and how happy he was. She wasn't so sure dragging him back into this was the best idea. Then again, how would she tell Dean this without revealing that she'd been talking to Sam this whole time? The elder Winchester might not take it so well.

"Dean. He's been out of it so long bringing him back in can't possibly be a good thing. I mean, he has another life now."

"I get that, but he deserves to know that we haven't heard from dad in a few days and that he might be in danger." Becca opened her mouth to say something, but Dean put up a hand stopping her. "He's Sam's dad as much as he is mine Becs. He deserves to know. He can make up his own mind if he wants to help us or not."

Rebecca sighed as she looked at Dean. He had his mind set on this and nothing was going to stop him from going through with it.

"All right. But only if your dad doesn't call us today."

"Deal."


	2. Putting Sam In The Loop

**Chapter 2 – Putting Sam In The Loop**

"Wake up Becca. We're almost there."

Rebecca lifted her face off of the Impala window. Of course John hadn't contacted them and they were on the road to Sammy. She still was pretty sure that this wasn't that great of an idea. There was no way she was going to be able to talk Dean Winchester out of this one.

"How close is almost?"

"About 20 miles."

She let out a sigh. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. She'd tried to call Sam to tell him to expect them, but he didn't answer his phone.

Not that much later, the Impala pulled to a halt in front of the apartment that Sam was living in now. Rebecca watched as Dean just walked up to the front door and up the short flight of stairs to Sam's apartment. He went to work on the lock. She was quickly next to him.

"Dean. I get seeing him and all, but is breaking into his place really the smartest thing? I mean, you and I both know Sam can kick your ass."

Dean just glowered at her before going back to work on the lock. Once he picked it, he entered the apartment. Rebecca followed him, only to make sure he didn't get his ass killed. She walked through the house and smiled at the pictures that were in the living room as she heard a thud. She turned around just as Sam seemed to recognize Dean.

"Dean? Becca?"

Sam looked incredibly confused, as Dean just laughed. Becca gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam soon turned Dean over, pinning him down to the ground with his foot.

"Or not. Get off of me."

Rebecca just giggled as Sam pulled Dean to his feet. She was glad that at least that aspect hadn't changed about their relationship.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer and Becs wanted to join me."

Rebecca just rolled her eyes. Yep. Nothing had changed. Sam just gave Dean a bitchface.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing here?"

"All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"Would you have picked up if Becca or I would've called?"

The lights came on and a pretty blonde girl came into view. Becca figured that must be Jess. She smiled at the other girl who made her best friend very happy.

"Sam?"

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Becca, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Nice to meet you Jessica." Rebecca glared at Dean as he noticed him checking out his brother's girlfriend. She was going to have to slap him later. You just don't do that.

"Wait, your brother Dean and best friend Becca?"

Sam nodded and Jess gave Becca a big smile. Rebecca returned it before going back to glaring at Dean as he stepped closer to Jess.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Dean, you are such an ass."

"Just let me put something on."

Jess went to go leave the room, but Dean had apparently been ignoring Becca.

"No I wouldn't dream of it." Rebecca was this close to going and slapping Dean in the face. If she was Sam she would have by this point. He had no right to talk to his brother's girlfriend that way. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice, meeting you."

"No." Becca looked over at Sam. He looked like the Sammy you didn't mess with. "Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of her."

Rebecca hoped Dean would at least have the brains to sugar coat this. If not, they were in for a world of trouble. She was just going to have to watch and see how this unfolds.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse me. We have to go outside."

"All right. It was nice meeting you, Dean. And Becca it was nice to finally see you in person."

Becca ignored the look Dean was giving her. "Likewise."

The three exited the place and stood outside.

"You guys can't honestly expect me just to hit the road with you."

"Dad's missing, Sammy. And Becs and I need you're help finding him."

"He's always missing and he's always fine."

"That's what I said Sam. But Dean insisted and I wasn't going to stay in some crappy motel room by myself."

"But out Becca."

"Well excuse me Dean. But you're the one who dragged me here. If you need me I'll be in the car."

Rebecca huffed off. She was not going to take that crap from Dean just because Sam was around again. That just wasn't going to work. She sprawled out across the backseat. It was always easier to ignore Dean when she sat back there. It wasn't long before the two boys were outside shouting at one another. There was no way she was going to get back in the middle of that. Eventually it quieted down and she heard the trunk open. She peeked up to see them huddled over something. Probably the case John had been working on.

After a while she Sam run back into the apartment, she chose this time to get out of the car and walk over to Dean. A glare was plastered on her face.

"Don't look at me like that sweetheart."

"Dean. I told you we don't need to drag him back into this. We can handle it."

"I don't need you're commentary Becca. And what did Jess mean by getting to see you in person?"

"I kept in touch with Sam. And don't look at me like that. He's my best friend and I wasn't just going to drop him out of my life like that."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you were already hurting."

There conversation was cut short as Sam came out of the apartment building.

"We're not done talking about this."

* * *

_So yeah. Here's chapter two already. I just couldn't stop writing. I tried to get as close as I could with the dialogue from the episode. So yeah. Enjoy and review._


	3. Getting the Scoop

**Chapter 3 – Getting the Scoop**

The car ride to Sanger, California was probably one of the worst in Becca's life. Dean and Sam had a little spat not far on the road and Dean had been blasting his music as loud as possible since then. She couldn't even think let alone hear anything if she tried to talk to Sam. Dean finally pulled the car to stop in front of the Sheriff's Department. This was the part she always hated. Mainly because no one ever believe she was a fed. Ever.

When Sam and Dean got out of the car, she just spread out across the backseat, figuring she'd take a little nap while she had some peace and quiet. Dean poked his head back in the open window as Sam headed back around to the trunk.

"Aren't ya comin' Becs?"

"I'm not dealing with the whole 'There's no way in hell you're a fed' thing today. Not in the mood after that headache causing drive."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Could use you though. Sam's out of practice and it might not go over so well."

"Sam will be fine. After all, he still managed to kick your ass like old times the last time I checked."

"Shut up."

"Love you Deano."

"Whatever sweetheart."

Rebecca closed her eyes and made herself as comfortable as she possibly could in the backseat of the Impala. She heard mumblings of the conversation between the two brothers and was debating getting out of the car just to hit Dean for being an ass. That would just cause her to end up going inside and right now she didn't want to play fed. She quickly dozed off, not realizing how tired she was.

Rebecca woke up to the slamming of a car door. She jumped, almost forgetting where she was.

"Scare ya, Becs?"

"Oh hush. So what did you boys figure out?" She asked as she sat up straight.

"There was another victim last night. High school kid." Sam said solemnly.

Becca began to frown. It was horrible when a person died, but it was always worse for her whenever anything involved kids. She caught Dean looking at her through the rear view mirror. He gave her a slight smile, which she returned. They'd both been there for each other so much these past few years that she couldn't help but think it was kinda weird to have Sam here for this.

"So what's the brilliant plan Deano?" She smiled using a mocking tone that actually caused Sam to smile slightly.

"Go to the high school. Riffle through the library. Interview the other kids at the party."

"Wow. You thought it through that fast?"

"It was, Sam's idea actually." Becca couldn't help but giggle. "If you don't stop laughing I'm going to drop you off at the nearest motel and you can stay there for the rest of this case."

She silenced immediately. Normally, she might have liked that, but a kid died because no one had stopped this thing fast enough. The rest of the trip to the high school was silent aside from Dean's music playing at a reasonable level on the radio.

The only thing they found useful in the library was a picture of some of Troy's friends. They spotted them outside in front of a car, smoking. If those were her kids, Becca would have slapped them upside their head for doing something so stupid. Then again, what she did for a living was even more stupid.

"You must be Amy. And Bill." Dean said as the trio walked over to the group. "Troy told us all about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, that's Sammy. And this is Troy's Aunt Becca."

Becca didn't miss the glare on Sam's face when Dean called him Sammy. The elder Winchester was never going to stop using that name though so Sam needed to get his head out of his ass.

"I'm so sorry." Amy said looking the trio over.

"Yeah. Thanks." Becca decided she needed to teach Dean to fake sorrow a little bit better. He really sucked at it.

"So…we're kinda asking around, as a favor to Troy's Mom. Was he acting…weird to you at all?" Sam asked trying to get to the point quickly.

"What do you mean?" Becca had to give it to Amy. She seemed pretty calm for everything that had happened.

"What my brother means is was he acting weird at the party? Was he nervous or scared about anything?" Becca said trying to help things along as much as possible.

"What, you think he was driving high?" Bill asked clearly irritated.

"No. We just think the cops got their heads up their ass. I mean, a carjacking? Gimme a break. But _something _happened out there. So if you guys know anything…" Becca had to give it to Dean. This time he sounded a little more like he seriously thought something was wrong. "What?" Dean had clearly caught the looks the two girls were giving each other.

"Guys. It's just a story," Bill interjected.

"What story? Don't worry about it sounding crazy. We're all ears." Becca gave the girls a reassuring smile so that they would spill their guts.

The girls eventually gave up what they were oh so hesitant to share. Becca had this gut feeling that this so called hitchhiker might have something to do with this. Dean seemed to have a similar idea.

"I don't know guys. Hitchhiking girl, pretty classic urban legend. Gotta be a hundred different versions of the story."

"Think about it Sam. A lot of these stories have to come from somewhere, mostly from the truth."

"Remember that whole Bloody Mary, mirror thing? _That _was supposed to be an urban legand too," Dean added on to Rebecca's argument.

"I guess you two are right."

"Oh I know I'm right Sam." Becca winked causing Sam to chuckle. She smiled, glad to have her best friend back.

"We'll at least scope out the girls' story, see what shakes loose." Becca couldn't help but notice the slight frown on Dean's face. It faded quickly as the elder Winchester spoke again. "Hey. So those girls – how old do you think they were?"

"Not old enough," Sam said as Becca gave Dean a look of discuss.

"Yeah, you're right."

Becca and Sam climbed in the car. Dean kept staring back off where they'd left the high school kids. "Get in the car, Dean."

As Dean climbed in, Rebecca slapped the back of his head lightly. "Perve." She mumbled as she leaned back.

* * *

_Again, I tried to stick pretty close to the real dialogue. I promise things will pick up eventually. I'm just trying to build relationships that were already supposed to be there and such. So yeah. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Dean's an Arse

****_A couple of things: _

_One - Sorry for taking forever to update. I hit writer's block on almost all of my stories. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and updating them often._

_Two - I skipped ahead a lot because I was getting bored writing, which means it was probably boring to read. This is mostly a filler chapter but I still feel it is completely necessary._

**Chapter 4 – Dean's an Arse**

The next few days were kind of a blur for Rebecca. Heck. The next week or two was. Of course her, Sam, and Dean had figured out the Constance thing and put it to a stop. Everything looked up. Sam was going to make it back to school in time for that law school interview and everything. Then they found his girlfriend burning stuck to the ceiling, just like the boys' mom had died. That seemed to be the last straw for Sam.

He'd been kind of mopey and all gung ho for hunts since he'd joined Rebecca and Dean. She had to admit that it was pretty weird having Sam around all the time with him having been gone for so long. She noticed Dean had fallen back into his asshole ways and he rarely shared a conversation with her anymore. She didn't mind talking to Sam, but she missed Dean and his sarcastic comments. Yeah he was still there, but something was different. He was acting the way he did with her when John was around, not when the two of them were alone. It worried Becca a bit.

Today was just a research day. Her and Sam hadn't come across anything that looked like a good job in a couple of days. She didn't mind. It was nice to take a break once in a while. Becca looked up from her computer screen across the table at Sam. He was hard at work searching through the internet. Her eyes scanned over to the couch where Dean was sprawled out watching some crappy TV show. She closed the lid to her laptop. Her eyes were killing her from being on the computer for so long. Sam looked up at her as she walked over to the couch, the only thing to sit on besides the crappy table chairs. Rebecca looked down at Dean, who didn't even acknowledge her standing there.

"You gonna sit up so I can sit down too?"

"Nope." Dean said popping the 'P'.

"Fine."

Rebecca turned around and sat on his stomach, causing Dean to let out an 'oof'. She leaned back and smirked as she heard Sam chuckle behind them.

"Hey. You're not that light you know." Dean grumbled.

"Are you calling me fat?" She looked at him, being completely serious.

"No. You're just not that skinny."

She slapped his chest and made sure that all of her weight was resting on him now. He groaned and tried to push her off, which surprisingly to the both of them didn't seem to be working. Rebecca must have been stronger than she thought. Dean managed to sit up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down on the couch next to him.

"I'm not getting up so you're going to have to live with this." He said repositioning himself so they both could be somewhat more comfortable lying on their sides, sharing the couch. It wasn't comfortable at all.

"Say who?"

"Me. And you know I mean it."

Rebecca rolled her eyes glad Dean couldn't see her. She was kind of happy he was back to acting the way he used to when they were alone together, but it still didn't mean she wanted to lay with him like this with Sam in the room. She had a feeling the other brother might get the wrong idea about things. It was bad enough he'd already asked her if she'd had sex with Dean, which she most definitely had not done.

"Yeah. But I don't get why you can't just sit up. It's not like it can be any more uncomfortable than this." Rebecca knew Sam had to be listening by now, watching them from the other side of the room because the typing on his computer had ceased.

"This is a lot more comfortable." Dean whispered, obviously aware that the pair had caught Sam's attention.

"For you maybe. I'm hanging over the edge of the sofa."

The comment caused Dean to pull her closer to him; she felt his body pressed up against her back. You would think with all of the times they'd shared a bed she'd be comfortable with this, but this was a lot closer than they ever got. Now Rebecca was really glad he was behind her because she was pretty damn sure her cheeks were starting to turn red. She cursed herself mentally for having this reaction. It was Dean. She should not be thinking like this.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but I still think sitting up would be more comfortable."

Dean let out a chuckle. "Just shut up and watch the TV."

Becca looked up at the screen. "I hate this show."

"Then just shut up."

She elbowed him in the stomach. Sam chuckled softly in the background. Crap. Becca had forgotten that he was there again. She made a mental note to make sure she wasn't alone with Sam anytime soon. She did not want to answer the array of questions he was bound to throw her way. Mainly because she did not feel like delving into her and Dean's relationship.

Rebecca groaned and closed her eyes. Trying to nap was better than watching the crap Dean had on TV. It almost always was.


	5. Well Deserved Rest

**Chapter 5 – Well Deserved Rest**

Somehow Rebecca had ended up sitting shotgun. That hadn't happened since Sam had gone back on the road with them. They'd just finished a job that involved them flying on an airplane and even though someone had been possessed by a demon, somehow Becca still got enjoyment out of it. Probably because of how terrified of flying Dean was. It was really amusing to her. He could stand up to anything that tried to kill him, but throw him on a plane and he was a child. A very frightened child that wouldn't stop screaming. The group had hardly been talking and the silence was killing Rebecca at this point. She looked over at Dean and smirked.

"So I was thinking we take a trip somewhere. Maybe Hawaii. What do you think Dean? We could definitely use a vacation."

Dean reached to slap her but she shifted just out his way.

"Very funny Becs. I'm down for a vacation but I'm not getting back on another flying metal death trap. Ever."

"But Hawaii would be so much fun!"

"Not happening." Sam snickered from the backseat. "Shut up Sam."

He pulled off the road to the motel they'd seen a sign for a few miles back. Dean pulled the car into a spot and went inside to get them a room. This was the first time Sam and Rebecca had been alone since the whole Dean and Becs snuggling on the couch thing. Rebecca had been dreading this moment since then. The pair got out of the car as they waited for Dean. She leaned against the hood of the car and Sam soon joined her.

"So…" Becca groaned. Here it comes. "Are you sure there's nothing going on with you and Dean? You seemed really…_cuddly _the other day on the couch."

"That's only cuz his fat ass wouldn't move."

"Come on. You're telling me you haven't even thought about it?"

She looked at him, her face completely straight. "No. And why the hell are you? What happened to the Sammy that was happy I thought his older brother was the biggest ass alive?"

Sam shrugged. "Things change. I mean the fact that you two are like best friends now is proof enough." Rebecca looked back at the motel and crossed her arms over her chest. "Still think you're both lying to me about just being friends."

"Sam. Just drop it." The tone of her voice told Sam she wasn't joking.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Still doesn't change what I think."

Becca was seriously considering punching him when Dean came back out of the motel. She really hoped that was the last Sam would ever say on the subject.

"Bad news kids. They only had one vacant room. It's a double at least but no sofa."

Becca moved so Dean could pop the trunk so the trio could retrieve their bags.

"I'll just share with you then. Not like I haven't done it before." Sam raised an eyebrow because Rebecca was proving his point right now. "And it has nothing to do with that Sam. Just not to big on sharing with you after the last time."

"Hey. That was years ago. I've apologized a million times!"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to ever forgive you. I woke up to a boner in my back! Not cool Winchester."

Dean just laughed. "Oh quite your bickering. Becs you can bunk with me. Not planning on being here tonight anyways."

"Dean. You are not going to a bar." Sam stated sternly.

"Why not? We haven't stopped anywhere in ages and the pipes need to be cleaned out once in a while."

"First off: Dean, I did not need that imagery in my head. Second: your ass has been driving all day and you need sleep."

"Come on. Sleep can wait." He put his finger in Becca's face. "And you know you like thinking about naked." The smirk spread quickly across his face.

"I will bite your finger off if you don't move it." Dean pulled it away, knowing she would. Well, not bite it off, but bite it. "Thank you. Now into the room we go because we need sleep."

"I'm not stay-"

"You are staying and sleeping Dean!" Rebecca called over her shoulder as she trudged towards the motel. "Besides, can't go anywhere without your keys because I know you'd never hot wire your Baby."

Dean felt around in his pocket for his car keys and the motel key. They were both lacking.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"I'm awesome!" She called back.

Sam began to laugh. "You know, I missed this."

"Not funny Sam."

Dean glared at Sam who just shrugged and followed Rebecca to the room. He followed the other two. Dean closed the door behind him and threw his bag on the ground before jumping on the nearest bed. He let out a groan.

"Told ya you were tired." Rebecca stated grabbing her pajamas and heading to change in the bathroom.

"Shut up."

"Nope." She closed the door behind her to open it a second later. "And you are not sleeping in your underwear tonight."

She closed the door and heard Dean grumbling something under his breath. Rebecca was kind of worried how quiet Sam was being right now. She was wondering if it was because all he would blurt out what they had been talking about before. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before exiting the bathroom.

Sam was sitting at the table, scrolling through his laptop. Of course he was looking for another case. She looked over to the bed she would be sharing with Dean to find him snuggled up under the covers, his pants lying on the floor next to the bed. Becca sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew he wouldn't listen to her. It never stopped her from trying though. Becca headed towards the bed and turned to Sam before settling in.

"You need sleep to ya know."

He gave her a smile. "I know. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Uh huh." Another Winchester boy lie, but she was used to it. They wouldn't be her Winchesters if they weren't like this.

She lifted the covers and crawled in next to Dean. She put her back facing his, leaving some space between them. Didn't need Sam making anymore out of it then what it was, even though he already had been doing so. Becca could already hear the soft snores coming from him. It was sad it had gotten to the point when Rebecca knew how tired he was more than he did. She closed her eyes and settled in. Sam turned off the lights and crawled into his own bed moments later, shocking her slightly.

Eventually soft snores could be heard coming from his bed too. She buried her head in the pillow. She was about to fall asleep when she heard shuffling coming from Dean. She didn't open her eyes to see what he was doing. She figured he was getting up to go to a bar or something. Becca was slightly shocked once more when his arm was thrown over her waist, pulling her closer.

"You know Sam's gonna say something if he says us like this." She whispered.

"Don't care. We can just hit him if he does. We know what kind of relationship we have. He has no idea."

"Right. Night Dean."

"Night Becs."

She smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of Dean's soft snores.

* * *

_I feel kind of bad for doing all of these somewhat placeholder chapters. But I guess I'm focusing more on the relationships then the actual hunts. Just not having fun writing hunts. So yeah. Most of the chapters from now on will probably be like this._


	6. Bad Dream

**Chapter 6 – Bad Dream**

_Becca was walking through the woods, hunting the Wendigo. She hadn't seen one in ages and honestly was glad she hadn't up until this point. Sam and Dean were somewhere on her sides. They were trying to box it in so it would be an easier kill._

_Then she heard shots coming from the direction Dean was followed by a scream from the elder Winchester. She quickly darted in that direction. Once she reached the clearing, she dropped to her knees in shock. Dean's dismembered body was lying on the ground. She choked back sobs as she heard Sam approaching. She noticed the rustling in the woods when it was already too late. The Wendigo jumped at her._

Rebecca woke with a start and a scream. She looked around the motel room and saw that she was alone. She figured the boys had gone to get breakfast or something and it sounded like one of them was in the shower. She slowly pulled her knees to her chest and started shaking.

The bathroom door was thrown open and a soaked, towel clad Dean stood in the doorway.

"What happened?!" He spotted Rebecca sitting on the bed shaking. Dean walked over and sat next to her. "Hey. What's up sweetheart? You okay?"

She didn't say anything. She just threw her arms over Dean's neck and buried her face in his neck, softly sobbing. The Winchester was slightly taken aback, but eventually put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey. It's okay." He rubbed her back.

The pair continued to sit like that for a few minutes. Becca's sobs slowly subsiding. Once they stopped, she pulled back and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Okay?" Dean muttered. Becca just nodded. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Bad dream. That's all." She mumbled barely audibly.

"It had to be a pretty damn bad dream to warrant a scream like that sweetheart."

"Dean." That was her 'just drop it' voice. Becca honestly didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"All right. I'm gonna go finish my shower then." Dean got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom door. He paused. "I mean, if you wanted to see me in a towel, all you had to do was ask."

Becca looked up to see that trademark smirk plastered on his face. He winked at her. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Right. I'll remember that."

Finally dragging herself from the bed, Rebecca walked over to the mirror that was almost always conveniently placed on the motel room wall. She wiped away the last of the tears that were still on her face. Thankfully, she didn't look that much like she'd been crying. The door opened and she turned around, giving Sam the biggest smile she could muster.

"Hey Sammy."

He looked at her perplexed. "Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. You just seem to happy for you in the morning."

She shrugged. "I woke up in a good mood. Sue me."

"Whatever. I got breakfast and a case. Figured we could hit the road after you and Dean woke up and showered and stuff."

"Another case already? Can't we do this magnificent thing called rest?"

"We could. But people are dying for no reason and don't you think we should stop that because we can?"

She groaned. "When you put it that way…"

"When we put what what way?" Dean ran a hand through his damp hair as he exited the bathroom.

"Sammy found a case."

"Really? Are we ever going to take a break?"

"I said the same thing."

"Whatever. Breakfast first. Then we hit the road."

"Right." Rebecca headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower first. Save me some food or I will kick your ass Dean Winchester."

"Why am I the only one being warned?"

"Because your ass is the only one who'll eat my portion of food."


	7. PLACEHOLDER ANNOUNCEMENT

This is just a placeholder. I am currently working on updating everything again. I would like to apologize for the wait. I moved home from school and fell behind. There's a reason there is that warning about failing at updating on my blog.


End file.
